Restart Our Hearts
by MammonDaughter
Summary: It's Grovyle who takes the hit while time traveling, not his partner. Alone in an unfamiliar land, the human partner collects the Time Gears, all the while being chanced herself. Meanwhile, Grovyle joins the guild as a Treecko with no memory of who he is or his mission. This is a twist on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Sky with mentions of PMD Blue/Red. Rating may go up. Please review.
1. A following Presence

It's Grovyle who takes the hit while time traveling, not his partner. Alone in an unfamiliar land, the human partner collects the Time Gears, all the while being chanced herself. Meanwhile, Grovyle joins the guild as a Treecko with no memory of who he is or his mission. This is a twist on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Sky with mentions of PMD Blue/Red. Rating may go up. Please review.

* * *

She was silent as she crouched down behind a bush. Keen brown eyes scanned the surrounding clearing, looking for any sign of danger. She felt movement on her left but paid it no mind. It came close beside her and crouched down. Without glancing at it, she stood up and kept moving. She reached the end of the clearing and looking around, doing a full 360 degrees of the area.

"What's wrong, Stardust?" A deep yet caring voice called to her in the darkness. She stopped looking around and focused on her friend. He was just over half her height and calm like always, yet his eyes showed concern and confusion over her recent behavior.

"I don't know, Grov," she had another glance of the area. "I swear, I feel as if someone has been following us since we left the dungeon." She looked him in the eye, "And to top it off I feel as if-" she stopped suddenly, her head snapping to her right and her hand going to the gold handled, white bladed dagger on her right hip.

Grovyle glanced in the direction she was looking. His eye sight was far better then hers, yet he could see no one anywhere. He came up beside her and put his claw into her left hand. With a light squeeze he gently spoke to her. "I don't see any anyone there. It could be your imagination, we're so close to finishing this I'm feeling a bit paranoid myself." He finished with a smile.

She looked at him as he finished talking and tried to smile back, but failed. Letting go of her dagger she brought her hand up and rubbed her head. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed. After a moment she looked down at her friend and gave a light chuckle. "Your right," she agreed, actually smiling this time. She brought her hand down and took both of his claws into her hands. "I probably just need rest, we have walked a long way after all."

Grovyle gave her a small nod. "Come on, Cel and Pup are waiting for us," he said as he started walking. She didn't follow him right away, looking back at her right she still felt someone there. Grovyle was right though, she couldn't see anyone. Not even the faint shimmer of a Pokemon under the effects of a Vanish seed. With another deep breath she followed her partner, all the while trying to shake the feel of being followed.

xxx

About five kilometers later they made it to their destination. It was deep in a forest where the trees met the mountain side. It was the kind of place that you had to know of to find as the entrance was well hidden by shrubs and rocks. No large Pokemon could fit through the opening since it was a fairly thin passage through rock.

Grovyle moved the main rock covering to let Stardust fit through. Once passed she held the rock to let him follow and together moved in back in place. Stardust went first through the opening, she found it easier to move sideways instead of forward. Grovyle, being smaller, walked in his usual way.

Escaping the narrow corridor on the other side, she walked out into a large, rock surrounded area. There were trees throughout the area, all illuminated by a faint blue/green glow. The glow grew brighter as the pair walked closer to the source.

"Grovyle! Stardust!" A young voice cried out with joy. The pair watched as a small Pokemon ran as fast as he could on three legs to them.

"Hey Pup!" Stardust cried back as she run up and caught the gold furred Poochyena mid air. She fell to her knees as she ruffed up his fur with affection. The young Pokemon happily accepted the attention as he buried his snout into the crock of her right shoulder. Grovyle came over to the two and rubbed the youngsters head.

"About time you two showed up," A light, feminine voice said from the trees to the left of them. Both Stardust and Grovyle looked up to see a small pink Pokemon with green tipped anteater smiling happily. Grovyle stopped what he was doing and folded his arms at the her.

"Come on, Celebi," he said with a frown. "You should know better then anyone time doesn't exists any more."

Laughter, that sounded like bells on the wind, filled their ears Pokemon glided down and hovered in front of Grovyle. "My dear Grovyle," she said with a hint of longing. "That ironic since we plan on bringing time back. Don't you think?"

"Are we really going to the past?" Pup asked as he broke from Stardust's grasp.

Stardust shook her head, "Not you, just Grov and me."

Shock covered his face, "But- But we're all going to disappear anyway! Why can't I come and see the world you told me about in your visions!?" He argued, desperation clear in is voice.

Grovyle knelt to the left of the nearly crying youngster. He made a small gesture at Pup's back left leg. "Your leg slows you down too much to be effective in combat. You are also only a level 12, making you an easy pray in high end mystery dungeons, where we need to go." He looked sadly at the young Pokemon, who was now looking at the ground, "Lastly, there is a chance that Primal Dialga will sense the use of the Passage of Time and send Dusknoir after us. Stardust and I can barely match him together at our best. With you, he and the Sableye will have a weakness to target at and we don't want you hurt." Grovyle finish, sadness clearly evident in his voice and face.

Stardust scratched the back of the child's neck. "We've told you this before Pup, so why is this such a shock to you?"

Poochyena whimpered and looked up. Tears started flowing from his eyes, "You're the only family I have left."

Grovyle looked at Stardust. The benefit of knowing someone completely is that you can tell them many things without speaking. Stardust agreed with him and let him take control.

"Hey," Grovyle said, getting the attention of the child. "Stardust and I are not leaving till we are well rested. Let's go talk inside be with each other before we leave."

With a small nod the child followed Grovyle to the small hut deeper in the area. Stardust stayed back with Celebi.

"Thanks for looking after him, Cel," she thanked her small friend.

Celebi smiled, "It's nice to have someone to talk to. He's always waiting for you two come back though."

"I wish he could have follow us on our search, I really do. Hell, I want him help us in the past but-"

"But what?" Celebi cut her off. "Stardust, that kid looks up to you as his sister and Grovyle as his brother. He's also right you know it. We are planing to erase our own existence here after all."

"No," Stardust firmly stated. "We are planing to restore time to it's natural place in existence. Our disappearance is just a side affect of that restoration."

"Same difference, Stardust," Celebi accused. "You stayed back to ask me what I think about Pup following you. I say to let him go to the past. Doesn't matter what might happen to him. He is going to suffer if you leave him behind this time. As for Dusknoir, the kid's got good reason to want to go up against him."

"That's what's got me worried," Stardust quietly said.

Celebi shock her head at her friend, "He's a good kid, made better by you two. He won't do what you think he might."

"I would, ten fold," Stardust responded.

Celebi didn't respond to that right away. She gave Stardust a crude nod before flying off to the others.

Stardust was about to go with her when she felt the same feeling of being followed from earlier. She looked around, franticly trying to find the source. After a moment she stop dead in her tracks, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "It's just your imagination, Stardust. Your just being paranoid," she said to herself as she walked to her friends.

Xxx

With a smirk he moved away from the rock surrounded 'sanctuary' the four below had going for them. He went up, above the rock face and regained his true form. From a shadow, nothing more then a dark patch a shade darker then the surroundings, it began to shrink. As it shrunk, a black figure with white hair and blue eyes emerged. Once done he sat down, watching as the teenage human girl walked into the hut.

He smiled at her. Even after everything she could still feel his presence. He had to get her back to save from herself. Damn that green skinned Wood Gecko. He didn't know she was alive till only recently. Upon finding out of her quest he cursed the so called 'partner'. She was safe, hidden from the world until _he_ entered hers. Convincing her to trust him and using her Dimensional Scream for his ridiculous self righteous, self appointed mission just made him want to kill that little son of a gun now.

However he knew the value of patience and timing. He would wait for the right moment to kill him and get her back. Time travel can be hazardous they say, and who was he not to enforce rumors.


	2. Preperation

Stardust walked towards the small hut about 40 meters away. The hut was very small compared to Stardust. It was three by five meters and made of old planks of wood. The roof was low and she had to duck to get in through the door. A small fire was lit on the stone floor, providing some light in the dark.

As she walked she looked over to the nearby stone wall and saw the Passage of Time, pulsing with an unnatural light. She could hear the faint whisper of time coming from it. It was like words being spoken almost just beyond her hearing. Her visions always hit her like a bolder out of nowhere. Luckily, for her sake, she only ever had visions when they were connected to the Time Gears, directly or not. The Passage was different. It was calming sensation, a lullaby to a child's ear. At least that's how she tried to explain it to Grovyle once. Celebi, being able to time travel at will, was the only other person who could hear what she hears.

As she walked closer to the hut, she could hear Grovyle telling Pup how they found the last Time gear.

"-turned out we needed to make all the crystals into the same colour. Since Azelf was blue, I thought that we should make them all blue as well. When we did a huge crystal opening came through the floor and gave us passage to the Time Gear"

"Liar," Stardust accused, leaning just inside of the door frame.

Grovyle pouted, "OK, it wasn't me who thought of it, it was Stardust. So? What's wrong with making myself look good in front of the kid."

"Then what did you do?" Pup eagerly asked Stardust.

Stardust walked in and sat cross legged on the ground next to them. She brought her hands up to the fire, warming them up. Celebi flew and sat a shelf about half a meters off the ground..

"Well," Stardust continued. "We went through the opening just like Grov said. Once through we walked a few floors, which were completely deserted of life."

"You didn't here that last part," Grovyle jumped in, interrupting her.

"Hey!" Stardust shouted at him. Pup laughed at the exchange while Celebi chuckled from her perch.

Grovyle kept going with his version on events. "After a few floors we started hearing this heaving breathing coming from behind us. It almost had the jump on us but I was able to just beat it to us. I pushed Stardust out of the way and blocked the attacker from getting at her. I then-"

Stardust sat back defeated, yet a smile was hanging on her lips. Pup was hanging on his every energetic word, even though he was smart enough to know Grovyle was making it all up.

Celebi meanwhile was watching Grovyle intently. Stardust sighed as she watch her, watching him. She knew that Celebi wanted a close relationship with Grovyle yet won't dare to make a move. Grovyle was even worse then her. He tried his hardest to ignore Celebi's feelings and instead tried to keep focus on the mission.

"_There's no point in pursuing something like that if we won't live long enough to enjoy it."_ Grovyle told her once when she asked about it. Stardust had to disagree with him. You don't have to live a long life to be able to enjoy love, even if it only was for a moment. Love was something this world truly lack in spades.

"_That and hope,"_ She thought to herself.

"Stardust? Stardust?" Pup called to her. Stardust looked up to see three concerned faces looking back at her.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Stardust asked them.

"You looked like you where deep in thought," Grovyle told her.

Stardust chuckled, "Maybe. So, you're done filling the kids head with your notions of grandeur?"

Grovyle laughed, "Till the next story. Anyway, we should eat before we sleep. We're going to need all our strength before we leave for the past."

The mode suddenly went from a festive atmosphere to a reflective slumber. All four of them sat there in silence, just watching each other and listening to their own heartbeats.

"Well," Celebi said, breaking the silence. "Let's go get the food. Pup, can you help me while they set up the place?"

"We should have a party!" Pup suggested as he stood up to help. He looked at Stardust and Grovyle, "Celebi and I have found Gummies while looking for things we could use. We were saving them for you."

"Thanks you two," Stardust thanked them as they left the hut.

Alone, Grovyle and Stardust started setting up for the food.

"What did she say?" Grovyle asked as he placed down a bowl for scraps.

"She said to take him," She answered as she placed down beds for them.

"You agree with her," It wasn't a question. He stopped what he was doing, thinking on matters. He looked up at her. "Are you sure about this Stardust? You know the risks just as well as I do."

Stardust gave a slow nod, "Damn the risks. If Dusknoir comes after us we might need someone backing us up. He could gather intel were we can't."

Grovyle shook his head. "He's a shiny Pokemon. He stands out to easily to do that kind of work."

"Do we take him or not, Grov?"

Before Grovyle could answer, Celebi and Pup came back with the food. Pup had a basket in his jaws filled with berries and apples. Celebi was holding a bag, presumably the Gummies. Pup place the basket next to the fire and sat down.

"You have fresh Apples?" Stardust almost shouted as she grabbed the basket and pulled out a Apple. Using her dagger she cut the Apple in two and brought one half to her nose.

She sighed at the smell, "It's been so long since I've had a fresh Apple, I've forgotten the smell."

"How did you get food so fresh?" Grovyle asked as he took the other half from Stardust.

Celebi smile innocently, "I have my ways."

Stardust bit into the Apple."I don't know how you did it and I don't care. These are delicious, thank you," Stardust thanked through her mouthful.

"Stardust, how are you two going to get the Time Gears?" Pup asked before grabbing out an Oran Berry.

Stardust finished her mouthful. "We'll, we know for sure that one Gear is unguarded. One is being guarded by a Ditto, the rest by the Lake Trio."

Grovyle took over, "We're going after the unguarded one first, then the Ditto. It's the Lake Trio we will have be have to be careful of. Uxie can erase our memories of his lake, Mesprite can emotionally drain or overload us, and Azelf can drain our will to fight. Lastly, the guilds and independent teams of the past, mainly Wigglytuff Guild alongside the likes of Team Raider and Charm, will be a major problem. If any of the guardians get to warn the outside then the guilds and teams will come after us. With our identities known they will be able to target our weakness."

"What about the Hidden Land?" Pup asked, "Have you found where it is, I mean, it is across the sea, right?"

"It is across the sea," Stardust said as she pulled out a small leather bound book from her pocket. She started flipping through the pages, "However, all evidence of the Hidden Land and it's location has been destroyed by order of Primal Dialga. While we can get to Temporal Tower now on foot, in the past there is a key we need to find." Stardust stopped at a page and showed it to him. On the page was an intricate pattern of lines and shapes. In the middle was a circle with + shaped swirls coming out of it. Between the swirls were two row of finger like points. The first row had four, the second had three, coming out of the gaps.

"That's pretty," Pup commented.

Stardust nodded, "It is, isn't it. We don't know what shape the key comes in. We believe it may be a small rock with this pattern on it. That's were you come in, Pup."

"What?" Pup looked at Stardust, then Grovyle. Grovyle gave him a small smile and nod. "B-B-But you said-"

"We know what we said," Grovyle said, cutting him off. "And we were wrong. With the Planetary Investigation Team being held up in the west by Dusknoir's minions we can't use their help. We were going to look for it ourselves but our time will be spent going after the Time Gears. We will need someone able to look for this key and where to use it."

"Your the only one we trust to be able to do this," Stardust finished.

Pup just looked at them, stunned. "I-I'm going to see the Sun?" He said with a smile.

"Yes," Stardust answered with a wide smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Pup shouted as he jumped into Stardust's arms.

"Hey," Stardust quietly said to him. "You better eat, otherwise you won't be able keep up your strength."

Pup nodded, he hopped down from her lap and started eating again. Stardust looked at Grovyle, his face was blank, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"_I hope we're sure,"_ they said.

"_I hope so,"_ mine answered.

Xxx

"We're finally going to do this," Stardust said as they stood 10 metres away from the Passage, looking at it.

"Yep," Grovyle answered while trying not to show his nerves.

Stardust looked at him, smiling, "What's this? Is Grovyle the Thief is nervous?" she teased.

Grovyle groaned, "I hate that name."

"I think you hate that time of your life more," She looked at him with a smile.

"And now I have to steal again," Grovyle said with displeasure. "I feel as if I've come full circle."

"At least you won't be a Treecko now. Could you imagine that?"

Grovyle looked at her with intent, the silent threat they would bring if she keep talking was clear. Stardust raised her hands in mock fear before turning to look at her other friends. They were just starting to walk over to them, talking.

"And remember," Celebi said as the two came close. "You know the dark like the Pokemon of the past don't. Use that knowledge to your advantage, and stay safe." she finished.

"I will, Cel," Pup said with tears in his eyes.

Celebi hugged the child, "I will miss you little one."

"I'll miss you too, Cel." Pup said with tears in his eyes.

After a moment the two separated.

"Pup," Stardust said, gaining their attention. "While we are travelling I will be holding on to you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Pup answered eagerly.

"Good," Grovyle said. He looked at Celebi, "Celebi, I-"

Celebi flew down to his face and stroke his cheek. "I know, my dear Grovyle, I know," Celebi told him softly with a small smile. Celebi was looked at Stardust, "You better fix this mess." Celebi said as she gestured to the surroundings. "I hate living in this dark world."

Stardust smile and raised her arms. Celebi flew in for a hug. "You bet we will change this world for the better."

Stardust broke the hug, "Well, we better get going or we may never leave. Pup," The child walked over to Stardust and was picked up. He was tucked into Stardust left side. Stardust held out her hand to Grovyle, which he took without hesitation. With firm footing the three walked towards the Passage and strait into it.

"Good luck," Celebi whisper to them as she watch them disappear into the glow. She watched for a moment before the pain of never seeing them again took her by force. She turned away and flew back to her home, hoping that the world would end soon.

Xxx

He watched them make their goodbyes. He paid attention to how Stardust treated the Shiny child. He would have to keep that child alive for her sake. Pokemon of that type were rare enough, and if this one was important to her then he would keep him around. While she cared for the green fool, he had to kill him. He moved close to the Passage, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Well, we better get going or we may never leave. Pup," He heard her say. It was good to hear her voice, while a little younger then what he was use to. He watched as she gave her free hand to the fool and led them into the Passage. They walked into it without hesitation. He waited to see what the Celebi would do. She turned away, giving him the chance he needed to strike.

He entered the Passage with ease. It wasn't the first time he had travelled the strands of time. He homed in on her soul, the essences of who she was. He found them quickly, She and the fool were holding on to each other. He could see the strain on her face, she was in trouble. He prepared to attack with his Ominous Wind. He first sent several attacks around them, disrupting their otherwise smooth passage. He was the strain on their hold become weaker with every wave they hit. Now was his chance. He built up his charge before sending it flying towards the fool. It hit him dead on. Stardust lost her grip on his hand. "GRRRRRROOOOOOVVVVVVYYYYYYLLLLLLEEEEEEE!" She screamed after him.

He's heart ached at her suffering, yet it was the only way he could save her. He sent another attack at her direction, sending her off course and towards the east. With the fool he watched him fall through time and come out over the ocean. The fool crashed into the waves in the heat of a storm. He smiled at work and left. There was no way anyone could survive that. He turned his attention to her. She and the child just fell out of the time stream and into a forest.

His mind snapped to attention as he felt an unwelcome presence. Panic swept through his mind. He couldn't risk her to them, not again. He had to leave her, now! He had to leave her defenceless, in a world that would chew her up and spit her out. He had no choice but to go. He left, making sure his pursuers followed him till they were far enough away from her to keep her safe.


	3. Lost and Found

Hey everyone, sorry for taking a bit. I've spent the last week moving house with my family. My room is so empty right now. Anyway, thanks to all the people who have followed this story and placed reviews on it. I'm happy that you people are liking this story so much. Please give a review if you haven't yet. I really want to know what I'm doing right and wrong with this story or if anything is unclear.

*AD ALERT*

Do you have Pokemon X/Y and lacking imaginary friends. I know I am. If you are one of these people then give me a PM for your application and I'll happily be that friend your lacking. This offer is only for those with FanFiction accounts. Any questions just give me a PM. Look forward to hearing from you.

* * *

They held on to each other for dear life as they tumbled through time. The strain on their grip was great, yet they held. They held on with one hand/claw as Stardust held tight to Pup. Grovyle looked at Stardust's face, the joy he saw as she looked around would make anyone humble. Her eyes met his, he loved that look of excitement from her. She then looked past him, her eyes went wide.

The shock wave hit them hard. Their grip faltered for a second, but their held.

"NO! Don't let go!" Grovyle shouted at her. The shock waves kept coming at them. He looked at Pup who was rapped up tight in Stardust's grip. His eyes closed with his face pressed hard to her chest, he was terrified. Grovyle could feel with each wave their grip became more loose. Fear swept over Stardust's face.

"Just a little further!" He encourage her. "Come on, hang on!"

Stardust watched in horror as a wave came closer. She barely heard what he shouted at her before a wave hit him dead on. His grip slacked off completely and without his help she couldn't hang on.

"GRRRRRROOOOOOVVVVVVYYYYYYLLLLLLEEEEEEE!" She screamed after him. The pain in her heart as she watched him tumbling away was almost to much. Another wave hit her and Pup, sending them further from him.

She felt them leave the time stream. They fell, hitting a wall of rain. Stardust grabbed her dagger at her hip.

"Protect," She whispered. The dagger glowed white and gold as a barrier formed around them. They went through the branches unharmed. Stardust landed on her back, pain exploding through her mind. She opened her mouth to breath, but instead of air she got water. She chocked, flipping to her front, coughing up her lungs.

"Stardust!" Pup yelled over the storm. She looked up and saw Pup, his golden fur drenched by rain. She stood up, grabbed the child and started running. The rain was heavy on her back, it drench her clothes and made it harder to run. Was it the rain effecting her or was it the pain of lose? She couldn't tell. All she knew right now was the ground was uneven, a lighting storm was in full force around them and she just lost her best friend.

As she ran a large tree, a few metres in diameter, came into view thanks to the random flashes of light. She ran up to it, took out her dagger and placed it flat against the bark.

"Secret Power," She commanded. Again the dagger glowed as it worked it's power, her mind screamed in protest. A moment later the dagger and her hand fell into the tree. Stardust stepped forward through the bark and into the tree.

As soon as they were in the dry Stardust fell onto her knees. Pain, both physical and emotional, overwhelming her.

"Stardust?" Pup asked worriedly from where she dropped him.

Stardust didn't respond. She just stayed on her knees, breathing deep, laboured breaths.

"Stardust?" Pup questioned her again. She looked up at him. He could see the tears she was trying to hide.

He watched her move to a solid wall and lean against it. He walked over to her and placed his head on her lap. There were no words, just quite sobs as Stardust lightly scratched behind his ears.

"What are we going to do now?" Pup quietly asked her. Stardust leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"We have to keep going. No matter what stands in our way, no matter what happens to us, no matter who we have to kill."

Pup looked up at her on the final point in shock. She looked down at him, sadness evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pup. That's why it was so hard to bring you along. Grovyle and I knew the risks, we knew what we were getting ourselves into. You on the other hand, your still so young and still so innocent. We knew we would have to kill or be killed."

"You've killed before?" Pup asked her with sadness. Stardust gave a small, sad nod.

Pup climbed up onto her lap and smuggled up. Stardust rapped him up with her arms and cuddled softly.

"Do you think Grovyle will be alright?" He asked.

"I don't know, Pup. I don't know."

Xxx

His vision was blurry. His thoughts jumbled. He tried to think but a dull throb echoed through through his head.

"_Stardust!"_

The name jumped thought the confusion, clear as crystal. He tried to concentrate but all he could feel wind and rain blasting into him. It felt wrong feeling those things and it stopped him from focusing.

He couldn't focus, couldn't...

xxx

In front of entrance of Wigglytuff Guild, a Torchic paced back and forth.

"I'm not a wimp. I'm not a wimp. I'm not a wimp." She chanted to herself. She stopped suddenly and focused on the grate hole near her feet. "I can do this, today is the day!" With confidence she stepped onto the grate. Almost immediately said confidence disappeared.

"Gate Keeper! Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected," The sentry's voice called.

"Who's FOOTPRINT, Who's FOOTPRINT," The gate keeper asked.

"A Torchic's footprint. It's a Torchic's footprint," The sentry replied.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She jumped of the grate in panic. She looked at the grate, disappointed in herself. "Why can't I do this?" She demanded of herself as she pulled out a small rock from in her down. "Not even my Relic Fragment can help me, maybe later." With a final look at the grate she walked away and down the steps, "I'm such a coward."

As she walked two Pokemon came out from behind the totem polls.

"I don't believe my eyes," The Koffing said to his friend, Zabat. "I knew that Torchic was a coward but that was priceless!"

"She took out something, seemed like a rock of some kind. She called it a Relic Fragment."

"Yeah, had some sort of weird pattern on it. Think it's worth taking?"

"Definitely. We are professionals after all."

With a nod to the other they followed the Torchic, hoping for a chance to grab their prize.

Xxx

She kicked at the sand, frustrated at her own lack of courage. For so long she had dreamed of joining Wiggletuff guild, to learn from the best of the best and then discover countless forgotten treasures across the land. Yet, despite the desire to conquer every dungeon she saw, she couldn't even get through the front gate of a guild.

With a final kick she landed on the sand, facing the ocean. The sun would set in a couple hours but the Krabby where already blowing their bubbles. A peaceful feeling washed over her as she watched the tide rolling in and out. The bubbles the Krabby were blowing gently floated everywhere. She watched as some moved over the ocean. A few fell into the waves while others popped suddenly. Only one survived as the wind pushed it back over land. She watched it float to her left and further away. The bubble popped just as she saw a green lump on the far left of the beach. She stood up, trying to get a better view. What she saw was an unconscious Pokemon lying face first on the sand, she ran to help.

"Hey! Are you OK? Please wake up!" She begged the unconscious Pokemon as she tried to shake him awake. She rolled him over onto his back and dusted the sand of his face. She watched the Pokemon breathing as she tried to identify him. He was green with red all down his front, had hands that looked like they where good for climbing and two dark green tails. "_Treecko! He's a Treecko!"_ She remembered.

"Treecko! Treecko! You have to wake up. Get up will you!" She shouted as she gave him another shake. The Treecko opened his eyes and started coughing. They were heavy, almost violent coughs. He rolled to his side, facing Torchic as he kept coughing.

"That's it," She encourage him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." From her down she pulled out an Oran Berry.

"Here, eat this," She told him as she hovered the berry near his mouth. He stopped coughing and opened his mouth. He caught the berry and ate it.

"Grrrrrr," Treecko growled as he sat up. He blinked away the blur in his eyes.

"Where...?" He asked as he looked around.

"Your on the Beach, near Treasure Town," His rescuer answered. "You remember how you ended up here on your face?"

He looked at Torchic and was about to answer when he realised he had no answer. He tried to remember what had happened but everything was cloudy and hard to make out.

"A storm," He answered, his voice unsure. "I was in a storm, in the waves. I-I can't remember anything else."

Torchic smiled, well as best one with a beak can smile. "Are you alright? You don't seem so sure about what your saying."

Treecko shock his head. "I'm not sure either. All I remember is the storm, nothing else."

Torchic tipped her head to the side, "Nothing else? What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I don't remember anything about me. I know it's all there but I can't see it, just small things, flashes even."

"_You have amnesia."_ "Oh Treecko, I wish I could help you."

Torchic's heart went out to this Pokemon. She wished she could help him but she couldn't even help herself. Treecko was confused by what she called him.

"No, no my name's Grov, not Treecko," He told her.

"Grov? As in Grovyle?" Torchic asked, Treecko nodded. "But that's your evolution, so why would your personal name be that?"

"But I am a Grovyle, not a Treecko."

Now Torchic was really confused, "No, you're definitely a Treecko. Look in the water, you'll see."

Treecko looked at her, doubtful for a second. He looked in her eyes, trying to find any dishonesty in them. There was none. With reluctance he stood up and walk over to the waves. He looked down into the water, shock filled him to the brim. From the water a Treecko stared back at him. He touched his face and the Treecko did the same. Then, he actually looked at his hands and his body.

"Nononononononono. This is wrong," He panicked, moving backwards out of the water and turned back to Torchic.

Torchic watched him move into the water and look at his reflection. She saw him freeze up and only moved to touch his face. She scratched the sand with her talon, _"This is so weird,"_ She thought to herself. _"He's really acting like this is all new to him. How can I possibly help him?"_ She watched him back out of the water and turn around in panic. But before she go to him she was knocked to the ground by a great force.

"Ow!" She yelled in pain. She flipped herself to see who had knock down. Koffing and Zubat were standing over her, grinning. Zubat landed on the ground and picked up her Relic Fragment.

"NO! That's mine!" She screamed at them. They laughed at her plight.

"No it's not," Koffing teased.

"We found just laying here in the sand," Zubat smiled with mock innocence.

Before she could stand they flew off, strait into Beach Cave.

Treecko watched as Torchic was knocked down and stolen from in a matter of moments. He wanted to help her. He wanted to move. Yet everything was just too much for him to handle. He didn't even hear the thieves mock her before flying off into a nearby cave. With a deep breath he found the strength to move forward. She was still on the ground, a tear fell from her eye.

"Torchic? Who were they?" He asked her.

"They're thieves who pray on helpless Pokemon," She answered, defeated.

"You don't seem helpless to me," Treecko told her. She looked at him.

"What? I just let them steal from me without even fighting back!"

"You helped me, didn't you?"

"But- But that's different, you were hurt," She defended.

"No, it's not." He walked over to her and helped her up. "Helping someone out takes just as much courage as defending yourself. All you have to do is realise that then you can do anything." He stopped, the words he just spoke were echoing through his mind.

"Even if your right," Torchic whispered. "They ran into Beach Cave. It's a water type dungeon, I'm fire type..."

"I'm grass type, we can take them," He told her.

"But your memories..."

"I can't help myself right now but I can help you," He offered out his hand. "Let's get back what they stole."

Torchic looked at his hand, the gesture was foreign to her but the sentiment she could understand. She looked at his face, he wasn't lying to her. He truly believed they could take them on, take on the world even. She brought up her wing and he took it. He moved their hand/wing up and down.

Treecko gave a dangerous smile, "Let's get the pricks!"


End file.
